1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, or the like, generally includes a display panel and a driving device driving the display panel.
The display panel includes a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the plurality of signal lines which are approximately arranged in a matrix form.
The signal lines include a plurality of gate lines transferring a gate signal Vg and a plurality of data lines transferring a data voltage.
Each pixel includes at least one switching element connected to a corresponding gate line and a corresponding data line. At least one pixel electrode is connected to the switching element. A counter electrode facing the pixel electrode receives a common voltage. The switching element includes at least one thin film transistor, and may be turned on or off depending on the gate signal transferred by the gate line to selectively transfer the data voltage transferred by the data line to the pixel electrode. Each pixel displays an image of corresponding luminance depending on the difference between the data voltage applied to the pixel electrode and a common voltage.
In some implementations of display devices, the image displayed by the display device is divided into a still image and a moving picture image. The display device displays the still image when image signals of neighboring frames are the same. The display device displays the moving picture image when the image signals of the neighboring frames are different.
In some implementations, the driving device includes a plurality of drivers and a signal controller controlling the drivers. The signal controller generates control signals for driving the display panel and transmits the control signals together with the image signals to the driver or the drivers. The driver includes a gate driver generating the gate signal and a data driver generating the data voltage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it does not constitute admission of existence or relevancy of prior art.